survivor_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Alecia Holden
|place = Winner |alliances = Minorities Alliance (affiliated) |challenges = 4 |votesagainst = 8 |days = 39}} Alecia Holden is the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Jamaica. Alecia is best remembered for her "never say die" strategy in which she would use to keep herself from being targeted once the Fang Strong alliance quickly died out. Respected for her cunning and social gameplay by the jury, she was awarded five of the nine votes, earning her the recognition as the second ever Sole Survivor. Survivor: Jamaica Starting off the game fresh from her Kaoh Rong experience, Alecia made it her duty to play more strategic and make more bonds with her tribemates. During the pre-swap phase, she gave the tribe fire but she also had a very strong conflict with Caryn Groedel and Ghandia Johnson both of the older women of the tribe because of their over the top personalities. This led to Alecia saving ally Ashley Underwood and blindsiding Caryn with 5 votes. Alecia was swapped onto the Fang tribe where she was immediately relegated to the minority, due to the Minorities Alliance. Despite being targeted after her tribe lost the first post-swap challenge, she managed to get through unscathed do to Hali Ford's personality grating on the Minorities alliance. Once her tribe lost again, she was once again in trouble. But after Marissa Peterson overplayed she once again survived around till the second swap where she once again was placed on the Fang tribe. She won her first and only immunity challenge, and spared her. However, due to her close ally Ashley Underwood being adamant about them splitting the votes, the head of her alliance Ashley was sent out in a 3-2-2 vote. During the merge she bonded with Hope Driskill who would leave at the first vote due to the rock draw. She was then dubbed the biggest threat of the opposing alliance and was almost voted off 6-5, but was spared. She laid low the following votes, letting J'Tia Taylor and Stacey Powell take the heat for their horrible social gameplay. During this time she made bonds with Kelly Goldsmith and also found a idol. After her nemesis Brad Culpepper was voted off, she also managed to convince the majority alliance to take out Peter Baggenstos. Afterwards, she continued to follow the lead of J'Tia and Stacey who increasingly upsetted the jury with their rudeness. In the final 5, she managed to convince J'Tia and Stacey to take out Ashley Trainer and made the final 4 where her last close ally Kelly Goldsmith was taken out of the game. During the finale, Alecia manged to earn the most of the jury votes due to her kindness and general likability and only making moves when she was not safe. Alecia's game is considered to be one of the best social games in ''Survivor ''history. Voting History Trivia *Alecia attended the Price Is Right: Survivor Special along with multiple other ''Survivor ''alumni. She got 2nd place, losing to Rudy Boesch. Category:Survivor: Jamaica Category:Sole Survivor Category:Luzon Tribe Category:Fang Tribe Category:Tallowah Tribe